Izumi's Chance
by Kasai 2012
Summary: THis story is basically about Izumi n her homunculus son. How'd that little boy survive on that island all alone? Well actually- PYSCH! I aint tellin, you gotta read n find out for yourself :P.


**Izumi's Chance**

Sfx: rain

_(I… I just have to give it a try)_ Izumi thought to herself as she placed her dead newborn on the transmutation circle. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on the circle and soon found herself at the gate. Within a couple minutes she had lost almost all of her insides and her "baby".

"Tch foolish human, sacrificing all that just for a dead infant!" a boy scoffed.

"But brother don't you think it's admirable that she'd do that for her baby?" his sister asked looking at Izumi with sympathy.

"Hiyori don't be stupid! Sacrificing yourself for a dead infant is stupid!" he scolded.

"I know it is but-

"No but, now come on let's go home. I bet mother has already made dinner and is waiting for us" her brother said as he walked away.

(Maybe I can test my new power on her) Hiyori thought to herself as she approached Izumi.

Izumi laid on the ground motionless as Hiyori approached her.

"Hey get up! You can't sleep here" Hiyori said as she gently kicked Izumi. Izumi stirred and got up slowly.

"W-who are you?" she asked weakly.

"You don't need to worry your pretty little head about who I am, just know that I'm going to help you out" Hiyori replied.

"What can you possibly do, you're but a mere child!" Izumi exclaimed weakly.

"Look do you want the help or not, if you don't accept my help you'll surely die where you lay" Hiyori replied poking Izumi in the forehead.

"Hiyori!" her brother called.

"Uh oh, Karou must've finally noticed that I wasn't following him. I gotta make this quick!" Hiyori said as she stood up. She closed her eyes and recited something under her breath. *Flash* "Sorry that's all I can do right now." Hiyori said as she ran to her brother.

"Sorry onii-sama but, I had to try out my new power" Hiyori replied soaking wet.

"Idiot! Don't you know that if you had failed, then both you and that woman would've died?!" Karou scolded.

"I know that but-

*groans* "Whatever! Spare me your excuses, you do realize that you're now bound to her right?" Karou stated.

"What I am?" Hiyori panicked.

"Not really, idiot!" Karou laughed. Hiyori pouted at her brother for laughing. "Don't laugh at me Karou!" she pouted.

"Come on Hiyori let's go home before mother gets even more upset"

"Okay" she replied holding his hand.

**-At Home-**

"Where have you two been?!" their father asked furious.

"We were just taking a walk when we got side tracked." Karou replied.

"You mean to tell me that you got side tracked for 3 hours?!" he yelled.

"Daddy it wasn't Karou's fault, I was testing my new powers and it took longer than we thought" Hiyori replied.

"New powers, you mean you got some new ones?" her father looked at her.

"Yes" she replied.

He looked at her for a second and then changed his expression.

"Oh my little girl got new powers, honey did you hear?" he exclaimed picking Hiyori up and swinging her around.

"Yes I did, congratulations Hiyori" her mother smiled.

"So did they work?" he asked as he sat down in his chair.

"They worked because I'm not dead am I?" Hiyori smiled.

"You tested it on a living creature?" he replied.

"Mhm, it was a human and she was just lying around" she continued.

"You mean you practiced on a human?"

"Yep, she was going to die and I saved" she smiled.

"Karou you let your little sister test her power on a human? You know how dangerous that is!" his father scolded.

"But father, I didn't know until it was too late! After we were done practicing I told it was time to go home but, she wandered off and before I knew it, she had tried it out on the woman!" Karou protested.

*sigh* "I don't know what I am going to do with you two but, Hiyori you must never practice a new power on a human because if you were to fail then… we'd lose you and we can't lose another one do you understand?" her father asked with his eyes tearing up.

"Yes Daddy I understand" Hiyori replies.

"Now that, that is settled let's eat" the mother said.

After dinner Hiyori's mother tucked her in and said good-night.

"Hey onii-sama do you think that Miyori and Kei are okay?" Hiyori asked Karou.

*Sigh* "I don't know Hiyori, maybe" Karou replied sleepily.

"Do you think that they'll ever come back?"

"Hiyori can you ask me this later, I'm trying to sleep" Karou replied irritated that Hiyori wouldn't let him sleep.

"Fine then I'll look for them myself!" Hiyori protested.

"Fine do whatever you want, just do it tomorrow!"

The night was peaceful after that. The next morning Hiyori left a note saying that she went to practice some more.

"Going to look for Miyori and Kei are you, little sister?" Karou asked from behind.

Sfx: startled scream "Oh geez onii-sama you scared me" Hiyori replied.

"Don't go looking where you're not supposed to Hiyori" he said coldly.

"What are you talking about onii-sama? I told you that I was going to practice" she protested.

"Tch yeah right, just who are ya trying to fool little Hiyori"

"Nobody, you're the one who said I could do what I want!"

"Yea but, you know we're not supposed to look for those two!"

"Fine! I promise I won't go looking for them, if you leave me alone" she yelled suddenly shocking Karou.

"Alright I'll leave you alone" he said disappearing into the dense forest.

*sigh* _(Onii-sama just doesn't understand)_ Hiyori thought to herself as she ran off.

As Hiyori practiced her "magic" she heard two unfamiliar voices.

"What exactly are we supposed to learn here brother" Alphonse asks Edward.

"I don't know Al but, we gotta learn it fast or she won't teach us alchemy" Ed replied to his younger brother.

_(What are two human boys doing here?)_ Hiyori wondered. _(Well it doesn't matter they won't survive the night. Speaking of which it's getting dark_ now _and if I don't get home before dark I'll be in trouble)_ she thought as she begin running home. Hiyori doesn't make it home before dark and is stuck outside for the night.

*Sigh* "I should've used my 'magic' but, I'm not really sure how to do that yet" she murmured to herself as she started a fire. Meanwhile off in the distance Ed and Al see her fire.

"Hey brother I thought this island was uninhabited" Al replied seeing the fire.

"Ya me too Al, let's go see who it is, maybe they'll have some food" Ed said as he got up. The boys walk until they come to the campsite.

"Hm? That's strange there's a fire but, nobody is here" Ed said scratching his head in confusion.

_(I gotta slip away without them seeing me)_ Hiyori thought as she quietly walked away.

Sfx: twig snaps

"Who's there?! Come on answer me!" Ed yells.

_(Oh no! they'll find me if I don't get out of here quick)_ Hiyori panicked.

While she was trying to think about what to do Ed and Al found her.

"Hm? What's a little girl like you doing her and all by herself?" Ed asked.

"I'm not a little girl and I don't live here alone!" she snapped.

"What do you mean 'not little' you're the same age as me" Ed protested.

"I don't have time to explain things to you, it'd take way too long for you to understand, child"

"Argh! Stop acting like you're a mom or something!" he yelled.

"Hmph! I am compared to you two nitwits!"

"We're not nitwits!" they yelled in unison.

After about two hours of arguing they finally got to tired and stopped.

*Panting* "So what's your name kid?" Ed said out of breath.

"Hiyori" she replied.

"I'm Ed and this is my little brother Alphonse"

"Nice to meet you but, I think it's about time I go." She smiled.

"How can you survive out here all by yourself?" Al asked.

"Like I said I'm not a little child like you two" she replied without turning around.

"Not that again"

*Sigh* "Since you won't believe me then, I'll just show you" *Flash*

"Whoa! Look at all this fish!" Al exclaimed.

"How'd you do that Hiyori?" Ed started collecting the fish.

"This is an extremely easy task for someone like me" she smiled to herself.


End file.
